legoisland3fandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Sinister
Baron Sam Sinister von Barron, later Lord Sam Sinister von Barron and sometimes known for using the alias Mr. Hates, is a treasure hunter and Johnny Thunder's arch nemesis. Biography Sam Sinister's early history is unknown. He presumably grew up in Barron, and grew in political power until he was the Baron von Barron. At one point, he lost his left hand and received a scar on his left cheek. It is possible that Johnny Thunder may have been indirectly involved in this, which may have caused Sam Sinister to hate Johnny Thunder. Rumor is that Sam Sinister may have killed Johnny Thunder's father, but this was not confirmed. Egypt Sam Sinister and one of his partners, Slyboots, followed the Adventurers to Egypt after learning about the legendary Re-Gou ruby. He rode his personal bi-plane, the Bi-Wing Baron, across the desert and spotted Johnny Thunder driving towards a sphinx. After Johnny Thunder recovered a map from inside the sphinx, Baron Sam Sinister landed the Bi-Wing Baron and knocked over an obelisk. The obelisk landed on Johnny, trapping him and allowing Sam Sinister to steal the map and escape in the Bi-Wing Baron. Baron Sam Sinister was pursued by the Adventurers in Harry Cane's hot air balloon. He escaped easily by shooting at the balloon, forcing the Adventurers to crash-land. He met up with Slyboots, and they decided to wait for the Adventurers to enter the Temple of Anubis first, hoping that they would set off all the booby traps. When they did enter the forbidden ruins, not all the booby traps had been set off yet, and Slyboots was nearly buried under a flood of sand. Sam Sinister helped Slyboots out, and together they snatched the Re-Gou out from under the Adventurers' noses. However, Pharaoh Hotep III appeared and cast a magic spell that caused the Re-Gou to be too hot to hold, forcing Sam Sinister to drop it. Slyboots fled, triggering another booby trap that activated a rolling boulder, chasing him out of the temple. Sam Sinister was caught on the other side of a revolving wall, where he was trapped with Pharaoh Hotep III and his curse of bad mummy-related jokes. Later, Johnny Thunder returned to the ruins to locate another ruby as a Christmas gift to the museum. When he retrieved the ruby, the revolving wall that Sam Sinister was trapped behind spun, and Sam Sinister took advantage of this and escaped. LEGO Racers The next year, Baron Sam Sinister met Rocket Racer. While Rocket Racer was not partial to Sam Sinister's treasure hunting methods, he admired Sam Sinister's skill at driving high speeds, and made him one of the champion racers of the LEGO Racing Championship. Sam Sinister raced against one of King Kahuka's Islanders, Commander Cold, the Royal King, and Achu at the Amazon, Royal Knights Kingdom, Krysto, and Enchanted Island. He lost to an unidentified racer, who would eventually win the championship. Soccer/Football Baron Sam Sinister and his sister Alexia Sinister entered a soccer/football championship after hearing that Johnny Thunder was playing on the All-Star Team. They joined the All-Villain Team. The exact details of what happened are unknown, but presumably the All-Star Team won. Dino Island Baron Sam Sinister, Alexia Sinister, and a big-game hunter named Mr. Cunningham followed the Adventurers to Dino Island. Sam Sinister figured out how potentially rich he could become if he captured some of the dinosaurs and revealed them to the public. Thus, the three of them decided to capture the dinosaurs. Sam Sinister, Mr. Cunningham, and Alexia Sinister later were on an unidentified land mass looking out at Dino Island. Sam Sinister and Mr. Cunningham worked together to build a dock and a boat, which they use to reach Dino Island. They rebuilt the boat into a car and plane, which they used to trap a stegosaurus and a triceratops into a canyon. Sam and Alexia Sinister both received word from Mr. Cunningham concerning Johnny Thunder and Mike crash-landing in the Island Hopper due to dense fog. Sam Sinister decided to use this to his advantage, to get Johnny Thunder captured and out of the way of his dinosaur-hunting plans. Alexia Sinister screamed in imitation of Ms. Pippin Reed, tricking the Adventurers into running towards her. As soon as they were close enough, Sam Sinister fired a net at them from his All Terrain Trapper. They were captured, but an angry T-Rex arrived. Sam and Alexia Sinister fled, but they ran into one of their traps while the Adventurers escaped. At one point, Sam Sinister was using his Island Racer when it broke down. He rebuilt it into a smaller compact car and used it to travel until he reached a gorge. He took apart this small car and rebuilt it into a bi-plane, and flew over the gorge. Both the Adventurers and Sam Sinister's men were trapped on a smaller island with an erupting volcano. Sam Sinister and Johnny Thunder formed a small peace treaty, and they worked together to build a massive plane, which they used to get the dinosaurs to safety by chasing them into a cage. Then, they rebuild the cage into the T-Rex Trailer Transport and drove the dinosaurs to the coast. They then used the T-Rex Transport Ship to escape the island with the dinosaurs. However, as soon as they were back on the main Dino Island, Sam Sinister and Mr. Cunningham build a massive camp, and captured many dinosaurs. However, while they were out hunting for more, the Adventurers rescued the dinosaurs on a large unidentified ship that they built. Later, Baron Sam Sinister captured a small T-Rex hatchling. He was then pursued by Johnny Thunder and Mike, but outran them both and even stole Mike's Swamp Boat. He later slowed them down by creating a large landslide which blocked their path. He brought the T-Rex hatchling towards a large volcano, hoping to force the Adventurers to give up. His plan backfired when the volcano erupted, and he was forced to leave the T-Rex hatchling behind. They were both rescued by the Adventurers, but while the Adventurers returned the hatchling to its parent, they tied Sam Sinister up to a tree. The Brickster's Revenge At least three weeks prior to the events of ''The Brickster's Revenge'', Baron Sam Sinister followed the Adventurers to Adventurers' Island. There, in the large jungle that dominated most of the island, he built his largest camp. He captured many dinosaurs on the island, including a T-Rex, two Stegosaurus, three Triceratops, five T-Rex hatchlings, and a Briachiosaurus. However, he once mentioned that one of the Stegosaurus took him three weeks to capture. After escaping the LEGO Island Jail, the Brickster arrived at Adventurers' Island and made a deal with Sam Sinister. While the Brickster hid two Constructopedia pages at various places on the island, Sam Sinister would hold onto a third and keep it safe. Sam Sinister then briefly took on the alias "Mr. Hates", hoping that Pepper Roni would be confused and mistake him for somebody other than Sam Sinister. Pepper Roni arrived shortly afterward, and "Mr. Hates" revealed his Constructopedia page. Knowing that he must both defeat Sam Sinister and free the dinosaurs, Pepper borrowed Harry Cane's hot air balloon. Using its winch and cable, he picked up the dinosaurs out of their cages, and moved them to a safe area far away from the camp. Sam Sinister did not let them go lightly; he sat on a saddle on the Brachiosaurus's neck, and constantly fed hit super-hot pizzas that made it breathe fire. Nonetheless, Pepper Roni managed to free all the dinosaurs, then dropped sandbags on Sam Sinister's head until he fell off the Brachiosaurus. At that point, Sam Sinister surrendered, and gave Pepper the Constructopedia page. However, Sam Sinister was unwilling to admit defeat, so he teamed up with Cedric the Bull and followed Pepper's space shuttle on its way to OGEL Island. Their plan was to fire all weapons and to dispatch a Fish Ship to bring back Pepper's body. However, both Sam Sinister and Cedric the Bull were defeated once more by Pepper. LEGO Racers 2 Rocket Racer approached Sam Sinister again later that year, hoping that Sam Sinister would join the new Galactic Racing Championship as a champion racer. Sam Sinister accepted, and decided to use his Island Racer's brand-new turbo engine. However, once more he lost to an unidentified racer, this time on Dino Island. His ego hurt, Sam Sinister gave the racer his turbo engine, knowing that the racer would need it more than he would. Later, Baron Sam Sinister traveled to Sandy Bay and accessed the portal to go to Xalax, along with Sparky, Workman Fred, Mike the Postman, Fireman Gavin, P.C. Bobby, Riegel, and the Berg. He watched in surprise as the young racer who beat him on Dino Island raced against Rocket Racer himself and won. Later, Sam Sinister approached the racer and congratulated him on becoming the Galactic Racing Champion. Then, he invited the racer, if he wanted, to come back to Dino Island for a rematch. While the racer took the invintation with gratitude, it's unknown if he returned to Dino Island after all. Soccer Mania The Brickster returned to Adventurers' Island, this time with the stolen LEGO Cup and an angry soccer team after him. While the Adventurers Villains played against the soccer team to delay them, Sam Sinister helped the Brickster escape. However, the soccer team noticed Sam Sinister moving towards the coast, and did not fall for the ploy set up by the Adventurers Villains. Minifig Handbook In early March, Baron Sam Sinister followed the Adventurers to Brazil, where they found the hidden temple of the lost Zuzu tribe. After they recovered the Ancient Stone of Time, the Adventurers made camp and fell asleep. Sam Sinister took advantage of this, sneaked into their camp, and stole the Ancient Stone of Time. However, he tripped over a wire that Ms. Pippin Reed set up, and a picture of him stealing the stone was taken. Two months later, Sam Sinister traveled to Mt. McKinley in search of the Russian Czar's stolen diamonds. He found them in a small case with the royal seal of the czar on it. Knowing that the Adventurers were also looking for the diamonds, he decided to take the diamonds, but leave the case with one of his monocles inside. The Adventurers followed Sam Sinister to the Colorado River, where he sabotaged their raft. Sure that the Adventurers would perish in the Colorado River's rapids with a damaged raft, he made camp and fell asleep with the diamonds in plain sight. However, once he woke up, he discovered that the Adventurers had taken the diamonds while he was asleep and were already on their way to bringing them to the museum. The Lost Treasure Sam Sinister later snuck into Johnny Thunder's office. There, he found a letter concerning the legendary Golden Bull of King Minos. He followed the Adventurers to Greece, where he stole their map and made his way to the Minotaur's labyrinth. Thanks to Ms. Pippin Reed's photographic memory, however, the Adventurers too were able to find the labyrinth, and while Sam Sinister did what he could to find the three keys leading out of the labyrinth, the Adventurers found them first. He followed the Adventurers to an isolated island with a large cliff and a temple at the top. While Johnny Thunder scaled the cliff using rope, Sam Sinister simply used a jetpack to reach the top. However, the jetpack ran out of fuel, and he crash-landed next to the temple, where he was tied up by Johnny Thunder. Orient Expedition Sam Sinister rose in political power, now the Lord of Barron. He dressed himself in fancier clothes, and grew a a goatee. He followed the Adventurers to Marco Polo's house in Venice, where he learned of the Golden Dragon and a clue in India. He made it to India first, where he allied himself with the tyrant Maharaja Lallu. They worked together to try and pry the location of the Sunstone out of a villager named Babloo, but Johnny Thunder intervened and rescued Babloo. Angered, Sam Sinister followed the Adventurers and Babloo in his car. However, the Adventurers were able to stop him when Babloo's elephant, Giri, threw a tree in Lord Sam Sinister's way. Sam Sinister crashed his car, and was forced to stop his pursuit. However, somehow he managed to reach the Scorpion Palace first. Johnny Thunder tricked him into moving the claws of a massive scorpion idol, which triggered a rolling boulder that chased him away. Sam Sinister doubled back, and learned about the Golden Sword at Mount Everest. He followed the Adventurers' Aero Nomad in his personal bi-plane, and tried to force them down. However, the Adventurers tricked him again into crash-landing. He met Ngan Pa the Yeti Hunter, and together they captured the Adventurers. However, somehow the Adventurers escaped, but not before Lord Sam Sinister reached the Temple of Mount Everest. He was catapulted out of the temple by a booby trap, but had already guessed the location of the next clue to the Golden Dragon: China. Lord Sam Sinister quickly traveled east, where he met Emperor Chang Wu. This alliance would give Lord Sinister control over legions of Chinese soldiers, which he used to capture the Adventurers numerous times. However, while he was captain of one of the Emperor's Ships, the Adventurers sneack aboard and hid in the cargo area, so unbeknownst to him, Lord Sinister was actually taking his foes to the Dragon Fortress. While Lord Sam Sinister found the Golden Helmet, the Chinese soldiers eventually were able to successfully capture Johnny Thunder and his friends. Sam Sinister took the Golden Shield and Golden Sword from them, but was forced to flee when the monstrous Jun Chi entered the chamber. He found an ancient statue of the Wanderer, two mysterious locked doors, and a switch. Upon throwing the switch, the Wanderer woke up and chased Lord Sam Sinister away. He dropped the Golden treasures and fell into a trapdoor. Lord Sam Sinister eventually escaped, and was seen flying over a snowboarding competition in his bi-plane. LEGO Island 3 At one point, presumably after the Orient Expedition, Sam Sinister met and spoke with a Minifig named Dr. Rex, who told him about properties of the Power Brick's energy, which could possibly mutate organisms. Sam Sinister did not know much about this Dr. Rex, and neither did he trust him, but he kept this information in mind. Sam Sinister eventually returned to Adventurers' Island once more to catch a T-Rex. He was surprised to see that the island had changed shape since his last visit, but manged to catch two T-Rexes. He set up a camp inside a large volcano, where he hid his captured T-Rexes. Still allied with the Brickster, he managed to steal the Crystal Brick while Achu and the natives were distracted by a BricksterBot Jungle army, and he was also given a shard of the Power Brick. To his surprise, Sam Sinister discovered interesting properties of the Crystal Brick, and he theorized that the Crystal Brick was actually a Power Brick. Pepper Roni and Sky Lane arrived at Adventurers' Island, and to save their captured friends, they were sent by Achu to take the Crystal Brick back from Sam Sinister. Sam Sinister told Pepper and Sky his theory, then demonstrated it on the two captured T-Rexes. A beam of energy shot out from the Crystal Brick and mutated both T-Rexes. Sam Sinister then watched with pleasure as the two Mutant T-Rexes began spitting fireballs at Pepper and Sky. To his shock, Pepper and Sky began to deflect the fireballs with pizzas, and the deflected fireballs ended up hitting and burning Sam Sinister. After being hit by several fireballs too many, Sam Sinister finally gave up and surrendered his shard of the Power Brick. Abilities and Traits Sam Sinister's age is not confirmed; however, because he refers to Johnny Thunder as "Johnny boy" in the Lost Treasure, it is presumed that he is much older than Johnny Thunder. He is well-known for his missing left hand, which has been replaced by a hook, the scar on his left cheek, his large mustache (and goatee that he grows later on), and his monocle that he constantly wears over his right eye. As the Baron von Barron, he wore a general's clothing and a pith hat, but after becoming Lord of Barron, he wore a top hat and fancier black clothing. Later, during the events of ''LEGO Island 3'', he switched back to wearing his general outfit and shaved his goatee. Sam Sinister is known for being manipulative, having convinced rulers such as Lallu and Chang Wu to be on his side. He is an excellent racer, and has the uncanny ability to always follow the Adventurers whenever they find the location of a treasure. He is not incredibly brave, usually running from the first sight of danger, or letting Johnny Thunder activate booby traps first. Sam Sinister once described himself as a dishonorable man during the Galactic Racing Championship. Trivia *Sam Sinister's name is under much dispute. When he was first introduced as a character, his name was Baron von Barron, and Slyboots was named Sam Sinister. This was later changed in the Dino Island line, where Baron von Barron was identified as Sam Sinister, but Slyboots was left unnamed. In LEGO Racers 2, Sam Sinister was identified as Sam Sanister, while Slyboots was given his current name. For some reason, in LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge, Sam Sinister is named Mr. Hates, which has not appeared anywhere else in the Adventureres line. His name remained Sam Sinister in the online minigames, the Minifig Handbook, and the Orient Expedition line. In LEGO Island 3, an explanation is proposed that Sam Sinister kept creating false identities to cover himself up. Category:Characters